


Shinon gets cockblocked: the series

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Cockblocking, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Not To Be Taken Too Seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title, aka Shinon gets what he deserves.





	Shinon gets cockblocked: the series

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

\- We should… ngh! Wait… -, Shinon manages to mutter between one kiss and another.

Not that he’s not enjoying being pinned to the wall by Gatrie who doesn’t seem willing to let his lips go untouched, but they’re standing right outside their base. Anyone can come by and see them.

Gatrie doesn’t listen to him, or if he does, he doesn’t reply to him. He leans down to kiss what part of Shinon’s neck isn’t covered by his shirt while the other does his best to keep his mouth shut and not to make any incriminating sound.

 

It’s not that he’s ashamed of this; in fact, he couldn’t care less about what the others would think if they knew that this was a thing.

He just doesn’t want them to pry in his private life, that’s all.

 

Damn it, Gatrie.

The worst thing is that, even if he wanted to, Shinon isn’t able to resist him. Maybe it’s because he’s been stressed a lot lately, maybe it’s because he missed this, maybe it’s because Gatrie is stronger than him so he doesn’t really have much of a choice regarding whether he wants to be pinned or not, but Shinon always has an excuse ready to explain this phenomenon.

 

And well… he can’t deny that he’s getting into it, really into it…

 

It just a moment, but he manages to catch a sound. No, wait, this noise is repeating itself…

Oh shit, someone’s walking their way.

 

He has no idea how he manages to shove Gatrie out of the way – maybe it’s just the desperation or maybe the other has heard it too and he was putting some distance between them as well – but at least it doesn’t look like they’re making out anymore when Ike steps into their field of vision. For the love of Ashera, of course it was the fucking kid.

As if Shinon couldn’t hate him more, he has the audacity to interrupt their alone time and, worse of all, he’s completely oblivious to it.

 

\- Oh. Hey guys -.

Shinon doesn’t even bother to reply to him, he just glares in his direction.

\- Hey, Ike! -, Gatrie exclaims, trying to salvage the situation, - So, um, what are you doing already up at this hour? -.

\- Oh, I’m training -, the boy replies, looking pretty nervous but also determined.

Oh, right. Today he spars with the commander, right? To see if he can start finally pulling his weight.

 

He’s going to get his ass beaten.

 

\- What are you two doing? -.

Fuck.

\- We were just about to take a stroll -, Shinon replies before Gatrie can tell any of his shitty lies, - Why? Is it a problem? Is it perhaps forbidden? -.

Ike frowns at him and Shinon really wants him to reply, really wants to start some shit with him because now his mood has been completely ruined, but the boy doesn’t say anything, instead he waves at them at he goes his way to train on his own before challenging his father.

\- Good luck! -, Gatrie yells on his way, friendly as ever.

 

… Shinon hates that kid.

 

 

 That day they’ve decided to sleep in, not for much, but enough to get something done.

Shinon can’t help but to grunt at the way Gatrie’s pressed against him, moving his hips along with the other to get some friction.

They’ve always been pretty quick in their doings and this isn’t the time to fool around much. They need to get off and quickly.

 

\- C’mon… -, Shinon grunts, making Gatrie chuckle.

\- Why do you never want to take things slow? You aren’t romantic at all -, he says, which would irritate Shinon if only it wasn’t so true.

\- Now it’s hardly the time for shit like this -, he replies, moving his hips against Gatrie’s, a silent plea that the other’s learned to understand, so he doesn’t waste any more time as he start to palm Shinon through his pants, enjoying the way he twist and turns under him.

\- Aye aye, capt’n -.

 

It’s right then that they hear two strong knocks at the door.

\- Shinon! Gatrie! They’ve taken the kids! -, it’s Titania’s voice, - I need you help! -.

 

Not again.

 

There is no time to complain, however, because whoever this “they” is has taken the kids and sure, Shinon and Gatrie – especially Shinon – might be two big assholes, but they’ll be damned if they let anyone lay a hand on the kids.

They’ll make up for lost time later.

 

 

 

\- S-Shinon… -, Gatrie moans as Shinon takes his whole erection in his mouth.

He would’ve loved to have some more foreplay before getting right to that but complaining about this now seems quite rude, especially given how good Shinon looks like this, so he keeps him mouth shut, letting only moans and whimpers escape his sealed lips.

It’s been long since they had time to do something like this – somehow they always get interrupted, as of late – so it’s nice feeling Shinon’s mouth on him. The Goddess knows how much he’s missed it.

 

He instinctively stretches a hand towards Shinon’s hair to grab it but the other notices it and he’s quick to grab his wrist, pinning his hand to the mattress.

Right, not grabbing hair now. Maybe later.

 

He’s so close, so close and yet… Wait… Aren’t they supposed to be at a meeting, now?

Oh shit, they’ve both forgotten about that, haven’t they?

 

As if the universe had read his mind, two strong knocks at their door can be heard.

\- Hey you too! Boss wants us downstairs now! -.

It’s Boyd.

 

The way Shinon almost chokes on Gatrie’s dick would be funny to watch if only Gatrie was witnessing it from an outsider’s point of view.

He must’ve forgotten about the meeting too.

 

As they frantically get dressed, Gatrie can’t help but to laugh at their misfortune – what else can he do? – gaining a glare from Shinon who, on his part, feels only frustrated.

He can’t believe they’re keeping getting interrupted every time they try to do something and this is starting to irritate him to no end; actually, it already irritates him to no end.

It’s like the universe hates them, or at least it doesn’t want them to get laid.

 

It’s also their fault, because maybe instead of going out getting wasted at night – the only time of the day when nobody bothers them – they could do this, but they don’t.

Neither Shinon nor Gatrie is going to admit this though.

 

Oh well, there isn’t much they can do now, unless they want to face their commander’s wrath which of course isn’t the case.

Maybe they’ll be luckier next time, even though at this point it would be more likely that… um... a whole war begins. That would be the death of their escapades, but that’s a preposterous thought, right?


End file.
